With the advent of large scale use of plastic bags for trash disposal, it has become an increasing problem to assure that means are provided for closing the bags in such a way that their contents are not prematurely spilled.
Considerable inventive effort has been spent on this or analogous closure problems. For example, O'Brien, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,171, discloses an adhesive strip spot-welded to a plastic bag and partly peelable therefrom to form an attached adhesive-tape closure. Bostweck, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,926, provides a similar adhesive-tape closure, except that it may be peeled in its entirety and used as an adhesive closure. Other inventors, such as Shvetz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,971, have formed fixed-position closures from the same sheet of which the bag itself is formed. Also, some closures require a locking means, such as the clip disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,805 to Halback and closures described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,864 and 3,417,912 to Paxton.
Kirkpatrick, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,738, describes a dead-fold type of plastic tie which is adhesively attached to the trash bag with which it is to be used.
The present inventor has perceived a number of problems exist with these prior art products or methods by which they are produced. These include excessive expense of material or forming steps and too little flexibility in the position or size of the tie means.
Marchesani, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,024 discloses a small sandwich bag having a wide tape heat sealed and bonded to the bottom and adhered with pressure sensitive adhesive to close the bag.